


An friendship to far

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Stan & Steve [5]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Stanny Boy and Frantastic. Steve has an Asthma attack when his parents are out with Tom and Cami.When Hayley calls their parents despite Steve's wishes, Stan and Francine realize they took this needing younger friends to far.
Relationships: Francine Smith & Steve Smith, Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Hayley Smith & Steve Smith, Jeff Fischer/Hayley Smith, Stan Smith & Steve Smith
Series: Stan & Steve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	An friendship to far

One minute Steve had been on the phone with Roger trying to return their broken Cotton candy maker, the next he was being shaken awake frantic voices drifting through his head as he began to become conscious.

Eye's fluttering open he noticed the hovering worried faces of Hayley and Roger, his throat was quite sore and it was tightning in breathing.

He felt his sister put a device into his lips telling him to breathe, within seconds he realized it was his inhaler.

He had an asthma attack.

Taking a couple deep breaths he could feel the tightness of his lungs slowly ebb away, His breathing became one of a wheeze as his lungs got used to being able to breathe again.

"Steve thank god". Hayley's eyes filled with tears. "You had us so worried. You suddenly couldn't breath, and started passing out".

"You really scared us buddy". Roger swallowed thickly. "Were gonna call your parents…".

"No!!!". Steve stated quickly startling Roger and Hayley. "Mom and dad finally have friends I don't want to ruin it for them".

"But Steve". Hayley started to protest.

" I know it was scary but I'm fine now, I have my inhaler and I'm starting to be able to breathe better again. I might be lethargic and tired for a couple hours. But the worst is already gone". Steves color started to come back. " As much as I want mom and dad here, I don't wanna ruin their fun gosh only knows when they get to go out. I don't wanna be the cause that they have to come home".

"If your sure".

"I am". Steve gazed at his lap prompting Hayley and Roger to exchange glances.

"C'mon". Roger helped Steve to his feet keeping an arm around his friend. "Lets get you on the couch. We can watch TV. Hayley could you make Steve somthing to eat?".

"Sure of course". Giving her brother one more worried look she went about to make an grilled cheese sandwich, her eyes kept glancing at the phone.

True it Steve was right when it came to that he was at the end of it being dangerous, but it had been a pretty bad asthma attack. And if there was one thing that Haley knew about her brother, he had severe anxiety attacks after an asthma attack. Not to mention sometimes it would start a fever.

Finishing the sandwich Haley glance at the phone one more time, despite that Steve didn't want his their parents knowing. She didn't feel right not letting them know. Not to mention she had seen in his eyes, he had been terrified, he wanted his parents but he was afraid that his parents would be upset about ruining their night.

She knew better she knew that despite their parents could be dits sometimes, but when something serious like this came into play, they were great parents.

Biting her lip Hayley decided what she was going to do.

She picked up the phone.  
___________________________________________________  
The trill sound of Francine phone went off prompting the conversation of the 2 couples to pause, exchanging looks with her husband the woman quickly excused herself to take rhe call.

" Will be home in a couple hours you can…".

"Mom its Hayley".

"Hayley is everything OK?".

"Steve had an asthma attack".

The concern on Francine's face had been so alarming that her husband had been quick to join her asking if everything was OK.

"Steve had an asthma attack". Francine covered the speaker, an worried look on her husband's face. She turned back to the call. "Is he alright?".

" We got him his inhaler mom it was really bad he passed out not being able to breathe. I'm going against his wishes calling you guys, I could tell he was scared and wanted you guys home but he didn't wanna ruin your guys fun with your new friends. I didn't feel right not telling you".

Francine closed her eyes guilt taking over her, for their own son not to on a bother them for something that was such a medical emergency. 

She knew that they had taken it too far.

She loved hanging out with her new friends Tom and Cami. They made them feel young, but they weren't in their twenties, And they had kids who they had a responsibility to.

She still remembered when she hit her son screaming gypsy.

They had taken it too far just because they wanted to have a more exciting life didn't mean that they neglected or disregarded their family, Sure maybe being a mother might not be as exciting and glamorous as this younger couples had.

But she wouldn't trade it for the world. She knew how bad Steve's asthma attacks could be, it had been quite some time since he had such a bad one.

"Will be home soon sweetie were going to say goodbye to Tom and Cami then will be home. And Hayley?".

"Yeah mom?".

"Tommrow you and I are going to have our daughters day. 

Francine smiled slightly when she heard her daughter cheer, hanging up she turned to her husband who was already heading back to thr couple.

"Sorry to cut this short but an emergency just came up, were going to have to leave".

"Awe ok. Well Hopefully we can see each other again real soon. You guys are very fun to hang out with we've enjoyed

"We have to". Stan forced an smile despite thr concern for his son. It had veen an long while since Steve had an Asthma attack. Despite that Stan could be insensitive alot of thr time. Asthma attacks were nothing to mess with.

Once they got all their items Stan and Francine said an quick goodbye before quickly going to their car, it took about 10 to 15 minutes to get home worry in thr parents mind the entire time.

Once they reached home Stan quickly went inside heart clenching when he saw Hayley and Roger attending to Steve who was laying on thr couch. His eyes were closed as he fell into an light sleep. You could still hear an light wheeze to his breathing.

"Oh good you guys are home". Hayley stated with relief. "He has an sligjt fever. But he can breath better".

"Thats good". Stan knelt next to his sons side whose eyes fluttered open. "Hey kiddo". Stsn muttered softly running his thumb on his sons forehead. "How are you feeling?".

"Tired but ok". Steve smiled weakily. "Hayley told me she called you, despite I told her she didn't have to. Sorry I ruined your night".

"You didnt ruin our night Champ". Stan's tone soft. "Were just glad your ok".

Francine ran her fingers through her sons hair, prompting Steve to relax with an yawn.

"C'mon kiddo your sleeping with us tonight".

Stan gently scouped his son up craddling him against his chest, lips twitching as Steve let out an content sigh body relaxing into his dads arms. 

Carrying his son upstairs Stan placed him in thr middle of their bed before getting into bed himself, turning towards his son as Francine turned off the light getting into thd other side.

"Get some sleep". Stan's tone soft running his fingers through his sons hair, eyes drooping Steve snuggled against his dads chest. Melting more as his mom gently rubbed his back.

"You know Stan". Francine's tone soft. "I know we might not be as exciting as Tom and Cami but I feel pretty blessed with the life we live".

"I do to". Stan's tonr just as soft. " We were so obsessed with having an more excitinf lifestyle, that we forgot just how lucky that we are to have the life that we have. Tom and Cami just have one another, jumping from one thing to another. We have 2 amazing kids who love us very much, as we love them. Were actually really lucky. For Steve not to want us to know despite having a major asthma attack. 

Stan sighed gazing down at his slumbering son.

"That just goes to show that we had taken it too far. Our kids should want to be able to tell us if something badd happened, Not want to keep it secret because they don't wanna ruin our fun". Stan ran his fingers through his sons hair. 

"Poor kid probably got his attack from being up the last few nights on the phone with Roger. You know how Steve gets when he is determined to do something. He gets it from me".

" If we had been responsible parents. None of this would have happened".

"I say tommrow we spend time with our kids. Me with Hayley as I promised her I would spend the day with her when I was drunk. And you with Steve"

"Thats an good idea". Stan said with an yawn tugging his son close. "Its been awhile since Steve and I had some father son time".

With their new plan in mind both parents drifted off to sleep.


End file.
